


Coffee from Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Family, Gen, Ghosts, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine's "imaginary" friend wants some coffee.





	Coffee from Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe Sweets trolls his friends from beyond the grave. It makes his unnecessary death easier to deal with.

* * *

 

"Buddy wants coffee," Christine says one Sunday morning, looking up from her oatmeal to use her cuteness on her parents.

"Sure," says Brennan. "Daddy will get him a cup."

"With real coffee," Christine adds. "Not pretend coffee."

"Christine, you are too young to be ingesting stimulants," Brennan says patiently. "I'm sure Buddy can understand that."

"He says he misses the smell."

"I'll just make a fresh pot," says Booth, standing to head for the kitchen. "I'll need help staying awake on the drive to church."

"Buddy says his coffee was the best," Christine continues. "He says you used to love it when he made you coffee."

Booth stops short, and Brennan shares a glance with him. She too remembers what Avalon said, trying not to be patronizing. _Imaginary? Well, whatever makes you feel better._

"How did he make his coffee?" Brennan ventures—because if it _is_ Sweets (and it is _not_ Sweets), it might be worth finally obtaining his secret.

Christine giggles. "He's not telling."

"Of course he won't," mutters Booth. "You know what, my coffee's just fine."

"Yes, it is," Brennan agrees, watching Christine refocus her attention on her oatmeal, like nothing has happened.

Because _nothing has happened_ , Brennan reminds herself. Nothing at all.


End file.
